


The Prize

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-05
Updated: 2006-12-05
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: "Won Won", a pond, slippery when wet.





	The Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The Prize  
By alloy

“If you can catch me ‘Won Won’.”

She said.

“You can do what you want with me.”

On the hottest night in living memory they had found refuge in this pond.

“What’s wrong ‘Won Won’?”

The girl slowly peeled the wet one-piece swimming costume off her body.

Nothing was wrong.

Nothing, that couldn’t be explained by the blood rapidly draining from his head into his loins.

Ron licked his lips as he caught a glimpse of lily-white breasts before the girl placed an arm over them.

“It’s not a free show ‘Won Won’.”

Ron growled, and tugged down his swimming trunks, enjoying the look in her eyes as his erection revealed itself.

“Anything?”

“If you catch me.”

Oh he was going to catch her. Catch her and make her pay.

Then he was going to watch her, watch her face, her eyes, as he did what he wanted.

She murmured a spell, then turning dived away from him.

Ron groaned trying to follow her naked passage under the water. This was going to be hard.

The spell had made her slippery. Every time he laid a hand on her, on her back, her thigh, stomach, even a gorgeous breast, she simply slid away, taunting him…..

“Won Won.”

Still, he was stubborn Weasley, and eventually, eventually, as they both knew would happen, he caught her, holding her above his lap, finding her eyes.

“What do you want ‘Won Won’?”

Now was the moment.

What he wanted more than anything.

“Marry me.”

Hermione’s eyes framed by her wet wild matted hair widened.

“Oh Ron.”

Sudden she reached down finding him, guiding him into her slippery abundance.

“Yes.”


End file.
